


Mae Cariad Unwaith a'r Dyfodol

by castielanie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielanie/pseuds/castielanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>┌             ┐<br/>    ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴇᴡ<br/>└             ┘</p>
<p>Canon!Verse. Reunion. Arthur rises from the River Cam in Cambridge, England, and the adjustment was, in short, difficult; the only thing harder, was trying to find his purpose. His next adventure would hold his answers not by a sword, nor by his crown– but within the ivy ridden walls of a building named Harbledown Lodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mae Cariad Unwaith a'r Dyfodol

This is basically a placeholder/preview for this story I'm working on. I have a horrible habit of never  
finishing my stories, or being inseparable from oneshots; therefore, I'm going to be finishing this  
story before I post any of it. It could be anywhere from a few months to a year before this  
story actually gets finished, so I ask if you could follow this story, if you're interested, and wait  
patiently for me. I plan to make it amazing. Thank you! I'll most likely post the prologue in the  
next week or two.


End file.
